Revert
by JackieOverlandFrost
Summary: Years after Jack frost woke up he ran into some trouble, that trouble turned him into some thing he never wanted to be. Read as he turns back and finds love, while a new evil is lurking about. Why is Jack making sure the rest of of the Guardians never find out? A new Guardian? Whats the connection between the two season spirits? Jack/OC
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Jack's POV_

Darkness that's the first thing I remember, it was dark and it was cold and I was scared. But then, but then that's when I saw the moon, it was so big and it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away and when it did I wasn't scared anymore. I burst through the ice and took a gasp of breath; I started hovering higher and higher. I started going down, when I touched the lake it immediately froze back in place. Why I was there and what I was meant to do I'll never know. And part of me wonders if I ever will. I looked at my reflection in the ice, I had white hair like snow that went to the middle of my back in waves, and I was fairly tall and skinny. I had a long brown leather skirt on, a white blouse with a brown west and a brown leather cloak. I also noticed I had nothing on my feet and they weren't even cold.

I looked around and saw I was in a forest full of snow, that's when I saw it. Right there a few feet away in front of me laid a stick, it looked like a shepherds stick. I was hesitant to pick it up so I touched it with my toe and it shined a bright blue, I knelt down and picked it up. It all of a sudden it flashed, I moved out the way when I looked back were the stick touched a pattern of frost started to form onto the ice. I stood up, and walked to a set of trees I took the staff and touched the round part on top to one of the trees trunk, when it touched more frost formed around it. I did it to the other tree and the same thing happened, I was so excited I started running on the ice and dragging my staff along, frost was everywhere. I went to one of the edges and I felt like something was pushing me up and all of a sudden I was over the tree line looking down on the lake, that's when I dropped and hit tons of tree branches, I finally grabbed on to one to stop falling. I heard people talking and saw a small village on my left; I jumped on the branch and decided to go over there to see where I was. I just woke up in a forest, where hell was I?

I flew over I was a bit wobbly at first and landed pretty awful when I got there, but over time I should get the hang of it. I walked into the village and everybody was doing something, whether it was carrying something home or running around having fun. A woman was walking up to me and I decided to ask her where I was.

"ma'am?" I tried to talk to and she completely ignored me. 'Rude' I thought.

"ma'am?" I tried again with another women walking by, she ignored me to. I decided to try with a couple other adults, they all ignored me to. 'Is everyone here going to ignore me?' I thought. I decided to try on some kids running around.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where…" I was cut off when one of the kids ran right through me. It was the worst feeling ever, it was so cold and made me feel hollow inside, like I wasn't really there. I just stood there, feeling horrible, and then everyone started walking through me. I didn't want to feel like that anymore, I flew back to the lake, I collapsed onto the ice I looked up to the moon, that's when I heard it.

"Your name is Jackie (Jack) Frost" the voice was warm and caring, but strong and like a leader. "You're the Spirit of Winter"

I never heard that voice ever again; sometimes I would look up to him for advice on what to do. But the answers never came.

_15 years later_

'I messed up big time!' I kept on thinking to myself as I was flying back home, the lake in Burgess. I was coming back from making it snow in Canada, I thought I would go to visit South America. It was summer but it was to hot so i decided to make it colder there, but the thing is I haven't exactly got a handle on my powers yet, so instead it started snowing i tried stopping it but it just got stronger. It started turning into a blizzard then everything was covered in snow, I tried really hard then finally it stopped. I was sweating but they just turned to ice and fell off, I knew i was in trouble with Mother Nature, I've ran into her millions of time and all on bad terms.

Now I'm trying to hide so she won't do something so horrible like she promised she would do if I messed up again. I finally got there, but I still need somewhere to hide. Then there was a sound I knew all to well, it was the sound of the wind. 'She's here!' I was freaking out. I turned around to face her, now don't straight away think she's wearing a dress made of rose petals and has leaves and vines woven in her hair. No, she wears all black, a black leather jacket, leather pants combat boots, metal bracelets and her hair was black and had a punk rock style to it.

"hello Jackie" she said. It sweet like one of those grand-mothers who bake cookies an knows everybody in town. It was horrifying.

"H-hello Mother N-Nature" I was scared, she had control to do anything she wanted, and I didn't want to know what she would do with me.

"Do mind telling me what exactly happened in South America?" She asked.

"I'd rather not, more of a surprise if I don't" I answered

"Well then, this will be over quickly. Now jack you remember what I told you the last time we met, how I would do something to completely change your life?" she asked with innocence in her voice, she sounded like a 4 year-old child.

"You might have mentioned it at some point."

"Well now you know why I must do this. You need to learn a lesson and I know just how to do it!" she had the most evil smirk I've ever seen.

"No please don't it was an accident I don't have complete control over my powers yet"

"Too late, now you must face the consequences"

It started in my chest it was horrible, it burned like there was fire in my body. I felt my hair getting shorter, my body turning flat and an uncomfortable feeling between my legs. It felt like hours but really it was only a few minutes, when finally it stopped and i felt really different, well my body felt different.

"What did you do to me?" my voice was shaky like I was really weak and couldn't do anything. What really surprised me was that it was lower like a seventeen year old boys.

" Oh, Hun why don't you see for yourself?" A full body mirror made out of vines, branches and leaves appeared. What I saw almost made me faint instantly, standing in the mirror was a seventeen year-old boy with white messy short hair and wearing the same thing as i was except with pants that went to his ankles instead of a skirt. I realized I was looking at myself, how could she do this?

"Why?" I asked close to tears.

"You needed to be taught a lesson! You deserve this when you learn, you will turn back to the way you were" she said as if it were simple, like it was no big deal that she turned me into a boy. "Goodbye, Jack Frost"

She left in a whoosh of the wind. I felt tears going down my face, more and more. I full on started crying my eyes out, I fell on to my knees hugging myself. I fell asleep like that When I woke up I was face to face with the second immortal I've met after Mother Nature.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Jacks POV_

_285 years later_

285 years I've been in this body, apparently I still haven't learned my lesson. The only good part is that nobody knows what happened that night not even sandy who found me the next morning. Sometimes I can't stop wondering if I'll ever turn back to who I was.

It's been a week since we defeated Pitch Black or the Boogieman, and life been good, more kids can see me now thanks to Jamie. My relationship with the other Guardians have gotten stronger, North is like a dad, Tooth is like a mom, Sandy is like a fun uncle and Bunny is like my brother and I'm sure if he knew that I'm actually a girl he would definitely be the overprotective big brother. I wonder how they would react to me being a girl; I didn't really want to know. While I was thinking I barely noticed the northern lights flashing in the sky I flew straight to North's wondering what was happening.

When I got to North's place everyone was already there. North and Bunny were arguing over whose holiday was better, Tooth was telling her fairies where to go to get teeth, and sandy was floating there drinking hot chocolate.

"HEY!" I yelled. They all jump at my voice. "What's up?"

"Jack. How you been? Cookie?" North asked will he was squeezing me to death with a hug.

"Jack are you ok? And more importantly are your teeth ok?" Tooth flew over and instantly her fingers were in my mouth looking at my teeth.

"Tooth fingers out of mouth"

"Sorry Jack" she backed away smoothing down her feathers, she does that when she's embarrassed.

"It's ok Tooth, so why are we here?" I said

"I can answer that mate, over the past week in the Warren I've been finding bones everywhere, and with the bones there would be this smell it's awful" he shivered like he was smelling it again. "I've never smelt anything like it but it felt like pitch was there but darker."

"So what you're saying is that there's somebody else we have to beat up?" I asked. 'Where do these guys come from?' I thought.

"Exactly mate"

"Great"

After the meeting I decided to go to Jamie's and see if he wanted to have a snowball fight. But first I needed to go to my lake and freeze the ice again, ever since I saw my memories I've been extra cautious so nobody falls in. I landed on the ice and touched my staff to the ice to make an extra layer, made sure it would hold and flew off to Jamie's.

When I got there I noticed Jamie wouldn't be home from school for another half hour. So I lie down on his bed and close my eyes and fell asleep instantly, for some reason I've been extremely tired lately. That day 285 years ago replaying in my head over and over, and each time I would always feel the pain of turning hopefully when I turn back it won't be as painful. 'If I ever turn back' I thought miserably. I feel this thing pushing me yelling my name. 'What is that? it's really annoying can't they tell I'm trying to sleep' I thought. After more pushing and hearing my name I crumble and open my eyes to see Jamie with the biggest smile on his face looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Jack you're here I missed you! What are you doing here?" He asked obviously excited I barely understood what he said, he spoke so fast.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to have a snowball fight then go ice skating?" I asked.

By the face he made I knew it was a yes, he ran out of his room to go get his mom permission and his skates. When he came back up he had his sweater and hat on with his skates over his shoulder. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs and out the door heading to the lake.

We were walking through the forest, the lake a few feet away, when I felt a burning in my chest like I was on fire and for a winter spirit that was really bad. I started stumbling to the lake; I could hear Jamie calling me asking if I was alright. I finally reached the lake and fell on my knees and screamed from the pain, this was way worse than when I was turned into a boy. I felt my hair getting longer, my chest getting bigger, my hips getting wider, all my features changing; I could still hear Jamie yelling in the background asking what was happening. Then it all stopped and all my energy was gone, I got up weakly, pair of arms were helping me get up and lead me off the lake and sit by a tree. When I could see clearly I saw it was Jamie, he had a face that showed shock and that he was having a heart attack. I felt my energy come back to me.

"W-What happened?" I croaked, I noticed my voice wasn't at all like a seventeen year old boys. It was high and more feminine.

Jamie was just standing there gaping like a fish.

"Jack? But you? Then? Hunh?"

I summoned a piece of ice the size of a mirror to see what's got him so shocked. I looked in the mirror and gasp in shock; in the mirror was me but, the girl me. I was back in my regular body, I felt ecstatic. I couldn't help but thinking finally, and what lesson exactly did I learn to turn back? I unconsciously started tearing up and I had the biggest smile on my face, I got up on ran and tackled Jamie in a hug, it knocked him right out of his shock.

"Jack what happened?" he asked.

"I'm back Jamie! I'm back!"

"Jack if you haven't noticed you turned into a girl!" he yelled.

"No Jamie you have it all wrong. I'm naturally a girl then got turned into a boy before any immortals saw me and I just changed back!"

"Alright please explain I am extremely confused here"

We sat back down against the tree and I told him what happened that day many years ago, it felt good to tell someone but I couldn't tell anyone else, I had to keep it a secret between me and Jamie. We fell into silence after that for about a couple seconds before Jamie started shooting off questions everywhere. 'Knew that was coming' I thought.

"What does it feel like changing into the other? Mother Nature's real? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why …." I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth, he then started to lick it to get me to move my hand but I didn't.

"Jamie calm down. I can't answer your questions if you leave me no room to answer."

He started blushing. "Sorry"

"It's ok. Now when I changed it was horribly painful, more so when I changed just now. Yes Mother Nature's real but she isn't all rainbows and save the rainforest, she dresses like a hard core punk rocker. And I didn't tell anyone because it's embarrassing, and I knew I wasn't going to change back anytime soon so nobody knew they all expected I was a guy" I answered. " and it better stay that way so I might need new clothes and get a wig."

We both looked down at my clothes, my skirt had come back, my sweater was tight around the chest area, then we looked at my hair it was still long and went to the middle of my back in waves. We looked at each other and said at the same time.

"_Definitely" _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Jack POV_

It took a while but we got the stuff I needed, Jamie had to do all the shopping. I'm sure that's obvious. I really didn't want to steal the stuff, so I was glad that Jamie was here. It was a little hard getting the clothes; I couldn't exactly try them on so we had to guess what my size was. We got me a new blue pull over sweater and a pair of brown skinny jeans and cut them halfway up the shin. We took some string and tied them around the ends of each pant leg, then I rolled around a little in the snow so the clothes looked worn out and used. It took a while to find the wig; it's very hard to find a wig with white hair much less one for guys. We eventually found one and made sure it would stay on my head.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Like a boy"

"Awesome!"

"Well you know without the feminine features" He said with a calculating face.

"Alright less awesome" I said still with a smile on my face.

"Why don't we finish our day of skating?" I asked. "It'll be fun."

"Yah!"

We skated for the rest of the day and just had fun. At 3:00 it was time for Jamie to go home, I flew him back to his house. We went through his window and I set him down on the ground, we said goodbye. I was about to fly away when Jamie pulled me back.

"Jack what are you going to do about your voice? You still sound like a girl" He asked.

"Maybe I could try sounding like a guy? I mean I spent 285 years as one how hard can it be?"

Imagine someone laughing there ass off on the floor, that's how you would find Jamie and I for the past half-hour. For the past hour I had been trying to sound like a guy and had horribly failed at it. My voice was either to low or not low enough; I did not sound like a guy at all.

"Maybe you should stick to your normal voice." Jamie said once he calmed down. "You sound closer to the guy you than all the other voices you tried."

"Ya, I probably should. Bye Jamie"

"Bye Jack!" And with that I flew away to my lake.

_Axel POV_

My names Axel Harvest, I'm the spirit of autumn and I've been in love with a girl for 284 years. She was Beautiful with her snow white hair and icy blue eyes; she wore something so simple yet made it look amazing. I remember when I first met her; it was 14 years after I was made a spirit and I was painting the leaves of the trees in Burgess.

_Flashback…_

_ I was painting the leaves red, brown, yellow and orange; you know regular fall leave colors. I was about to move on to the next tree when something flew past me, it flew by me so fast it pushed me over. I decided to follow it to see what it was; little did I know I was going to meet the love of my life._

_I followed it to a lake in the heart of the forest; I saw it was a girl. She had the most beautiful white hair, perfect lips, amazing pale porcelain skin. But the most amazing thing was her eyes; they were a beautiful icy blue. They really looked like ice in the moonlight._

_She was wearing a long brown leather skirt, a white blouse, a brown leather vest and a brown leather cape. 'Wow she wore a lot of brown leather.' I thought. Also she wasn't wearing any shoes like me. _

_I was hiding behind one of the trees trying to see what she was doing. She had this long stick in her hands like a shepherd's staff; it was probably her staff and helped her control her powers, like my staff that turned into my paint brush. She turned towards me and I hid behind the tree._

"_Hello? Is somebody there?" Her voice was soft and angelic, like snow falling. I turned to see if she was looking in my direction, by accident I stepped on a twig. _CRACK! _Shit!_

"_I know your there! Come out and I won't freeze you!" She shouted. I came out from behind the tree; she looked at me weirdly as if I was the weirdest thing on earth. Which kind of shocked me because nobody has seen me before; they just go right threw me. She looked shocked to, but why would she be shocked? 'Maybe she's like me?' I thought. _

"_Uh...Hi?" I said. _

"_You can see me?" She asked. She looked close to tears. I just wanted to go over there and hug her and whisper comforting words to her._

"_Yes I can. Can you see me?" I asked. She nodded her head, and had a huge smile on her face. I walked up to her on the ice; it was a little cold under my feet._

"_Hi. I'm Axel Harvest. The Spirit of Autumn." I put my hand towards hers to shake her hand._

"_Hi. I'm Jackie Frost. The Spirit of Winter." She shook my hand. I smiled at her she smiled back. _

_End of Flashback…_

We talked for a bit and became fast friends, shortly after I had to go. We saw each other through the year and I fell in love with her. If she were ugly, which is definitely not true, I would have fell in love with her just by her personality. She's just amazing. She disappeared after a year, I have no idea what happened to her, I've been looking for her ever since. Now it's been 285 years since I saw her, and I'm still looking for her.

Right now I'm sitting on a tree in the Epping Forest in London, England trying to go to sleep when I see a flash of white near a line of trees. I flew out of the tree and landed on the ground, leaves were getting crunched under my feet.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" I asked. I hear a twig snap.

"I know your there. Come on out." I called. I saw someone stepping out and I couldn't believe it. I never would have that today, was going to be the day. The day I found her again.

"Haven't we done this before?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Jack POV_

Before I was rudely awakened, I was having an awesome dream. I was flying back home from making a blizzard in Canada, back to my lake my home. I flew through the forest and knocked down something that was brown, yellow, red and orange, I didn't stop to look at what it was. I landed on my lake and started frosting it, when I was about halfway done I looked up and saw some yellow behind the trees, it disappeared as soon as I saw it. I went back to my work, when I was finished I heard a twig snap. Instinctively I went into a fighting position with my staff raised ready to freeze something. I didn't see anything but I knew something was there, behind one of the trees.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked. I heard a twig snap, I turned in that direction.

"I know your there! Come out and I won't freeze you!" I yelled. Someone came out from behind the tree; it was a boy. He was around my age seventeen, well physical I was seventeen, and he was hot. He had medium length brown hair for a boy, he was very well built I could see his muscle trough his shirt. He was wearing a white blouse with a brown leather vest like mine and he wasn't wearing shoes, but unlike me he wore a sort of brown leather pants cut halfway through the shin with strips of leather around the bottom of each pant leg and didn't wear a cloak. **(Link to what he looks like is on my profile.)** I was kind of weird we were almost wearing the same thing, I'm pretty sure it showed on my face too. He was carrying a staff like mine except it had 5 golden charms on it at the bottom there was a charm that looked like a paint brush, the next 4 looked like paint cans each had a different color brown, yellow, red and orange. The last one at the top was one of a heart with a little snowflake engraved in it. I noticed he was looking at me, as in really looking at me not looking right through me.

"Uh…Hi?" he said it like a question as if I wouldn't respond.

"You can see me?" I was shocked. I was close to tears when I asked that, I've never had someone see me before.

"Yes I can. Can you see me?" I nodded and smiled. He started walking towards me I would have thought that without his shoes he'd be freezing.

He raised his hand towards mine, probably wanting me to shake it. "Hi. I'm Axel Harvest, The Spirit of Autumn."

"Hi. I'm Jackie Frost, The Spirit of Winter." I shook his hand.

I remembered that it wasn't just any dream it was a memory, I remembered that night it my favourite day. It was the day I met him, the boy I loved. After that year Mother Nature turned me into a boy so I hid from him not knowing how he'd react. I haven't seen him for 285 years.

"Hey Frostbite wake-up." I felt someone shaking me awake. "Get up you show pony!" Great it's the Easter Kangaroo.

"Go away. Trying to sleep." I mumbled.

"Come on Snow cone you're missing a Guardian meeting." He was still shaking me. "While you were asleep you missed the Northern Lights."

After a while I got up and Bunny made one of his tunnels to get to North's faster, I flew through fast but still didn't beat bunny. When we got there I saw North yelling at the yetis and the elves and sandy and tooth were worrying over something. When I landed on the ground all eyes were on me, and they looked worried.

"Hey guys" I said. I leaned on my staff. I tried making my voice a little deeper so no one would notice I sounded strange.

"Jack where were? You meeting started an hour ago." North asked.

"Fell asleep and didn't see the lights." I explained like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"What's with your voice mate?" Bunny asked.

"Jack are you ok?" Tooth asked. Now she worried me, it's been 5 minutes and her fingers yet to be in my mouth checking my teeth.

"Ya I'm fine just been using my voice a lot lately." I answered and coughed. "So North? Why the meeting?"

"Ah, yes. I found what Bunny was talking about with the bones and weird smell. There was some in my office." North answered.

"What why would there be bones in your office. North is there something you need to tell us?" I joked. It brought a smile to their face, that's what I'm here for.

"No Jack. I mean the same stuff Bunny found in Warren is now in my office." North said.

"Are you sure North?" Bunny asked.

"Yes I am sure Bunny."

"I'm just saying mate maybe one of the elves…"

"Are you blaming elves?"

While North and Bunny were arguing again I noticed sandy was trying to get everyone's attention. I decided to cut him some slack and yelled at everyone to stop talking. Sandy gave me thumbs up and pointed to the sky, Manny was in the window shinning down on us. The light made a shadow on the ground in the form of a man with a hood and a Scythe right next to his head, and for some reason he looked familiar.

_Anubis Khentinmentiu, the Spirit of Death_

"What was that?" I asked. Cause no matter what it's really bad hearing voices in your head.

"That was Manny, Jack" North answered. So that's what he sounds like. "Manny what must we do?"

All of a sudden the light was only on the 'G' on the floor; it went down and slid open. A crystal on a pedestal rose up, the light started to shine on the crystal. What's happening?

"He choosing a new Guardian" North said in awe, so this is how he chooses.

Everyone started chatting saying who they thought would be the new Guardian, while they were doing that I was watching the crystal to see what was happening. An image was starting to form, starting at the legs and going up to form the rest of the body. When it was done I knew exactly who it was; it was Axel except with new clothes. Instead of the blouse and vest he now had a red, brown and orange flannel shirt with a yellow undershirt, but he still had the same pants.

"Who is that?" North asked.

"That's Axel Harvest, the Spirit of Autumn." I answered. Everyone was staring at me with a confused face.

"How do you know him Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Hey you guys aren't they only ones to see me in 300 years I get around, he's also one of my best friends." I answered. "And also can I go get him? Please?"

"Of course Jack!" North answered excitedly. "Let me go get sac."

"North I won't be needing the sac trust me"

"Fine, Fine" North answered sadly. "GO and be BORING and get him."

With that I flew out the window gone to find Axel.

From my year with Axel I know that he really likes to hang out in the forests in London, England. His favourite would be the Epping Forest; I went there and saw he was there. I had taken my wig off so he'll know who I am, so now I'm in pants like his and my blue pull over hoody covered in frost.

I decided to hide behind one of the trees, he saw me though but didn't know it was me I heard him fly down and land on the leaves on the ground.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" I heard him ask. On accident I stepped on a twig and it cracked.

"I know your there. Come on out." He called. I stepped out from behind the tree and saw he had a look of shock on his face. I didn't care I took what I could get by looking at him. I missed him so much, I don't think after today I could ever leave him again; it would break my heart. Because…

I Love Him.

"Haven't we done this before?


	5. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Rise of the Guardians! If i did I'd make me the element spirit or the april fools spirit!**_

**Chapter 4**

_Emma's (Jack's sister) P.O.V_

_Flashback..._

_I was running threw the forest crying my eyes out looking for help. My foot got caught on a root and fell and scraped my knee. I got up and started running again._

"_HELP!" I screamed."HELP!"_

_ Someone must of heard me because my parents came running towards me, with Jackie's boyfriend Axel behind them. I ran right into there arms and cried my eyes out more while they tried to calm me down._

"_Honey what's wrong? Where your sister?" My mom asked._

"_It's my fault! It's all my fault!" I said between sobs._

"_What's your fault?"_

"_She saved me! The ice cracked under me and she saved me but she fell in!"_

_ Axel shot right up and ran threw forest in the direction of the lake. Mom picked me up and followed him with dad behind us. Dad ran faster then us so he got there in time to stop Axel from diving in to find Jackie. _

"_NO! You have to let me go!"Axel screamed. He had tears streaming down his face. "You have to let me save her!"_

"_If you go in there you'll die! She's already gone!" Dad screamed holding him back. Axel fell to his knees and cried my dad still holding on to him trying to calm him down. Mom was still holding onto me with her own set of tears falling down her face. We all sat there for an hour crying and remembering all the times we had with her._

_End of Flashback..._

That was a year ago Axel had died the Autumn after, he saved a child from a heavy falling branch which then fell on his head and killed him, we never found his body,but the kid told us what happend. Life hadn't been the same after that for my family and I. Axels parents died when he was little and had been staying with us, since our parents had been best friends growing up. I lost a brother and a sister in less then a year, I didn't smile much anymore Jackie was always there to make me laugh and Axel could always make me smile.

I was walking home and felt like I was being watched, I quickly walked threw the door and found mom in the kitchen. Dad was probably out cutting wood for the fire place.

I went and gave her a hug. "Hi mom"

"Hey honey" She hugged me back. "I'm making dinner, it'll be done in an hour"

"OK" I went up to my room, laid on my bed and started reading a book Axel gave me for Christmas last year, I liked rereading it.

Dad came in about an hour later to tell me dinner was ready. We sat at the table, said grace, and talked about our day. That's when stuff got really wierd.

There was a flash of light, when it died down, a old man with a really long beard, with long robes and a staff with an hour glass at the top with sand flowing up.

"Who are you?" My dad asked rubbing his eyes from the light.

"I am father Time" He replied. "And I have come to ask if you would like to see Jackie and Axel again?"

"YES!" We all yelled.

"Then come and take my hand" He held out his hands for us to take. Mom and I both grabbed a hand and dad grab moms and Is other hand. Father Time smiled and in a flash we were gone.

_Jackie's P.O.V_

"JACKIE!" He yelled. Man, dudes got some set of pipes. He ran up and hugged me, lifting me up and swinging me around, I wrapped my arms around him so I didn't fly away unexpectedly. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'll tell you later but right now I have a great proposition for you" I said. He put me down and gave me a suspicious face. "Don't worry it's not bad"

"Awwww! And I was so hoping to get in trouble" He whined jokingly. I giggled. "Alright what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you now" He tried to protest but I cut him off. " I'm going to take you somewhere then I'll tell you. Alright?"

"Alright. But can you tell me where your taking me?" He asked.

"Nope it's a surprise!"

I started putting my wig back on when Axel ask. "Why are putting that wig on?" I decided I might as well tell him. I spent the next half-hour explaining the whole situation to him.

"You could have told me I would have understood" He said after seriously cursing Mother Nature.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I was distraught, I didn't know what to do. So I decided on just not telling anyone. But it was really boring without you."

"I can imagine" He said. "You were probably close to death away from me for so long." I laughed.

"Come on we better get going"I started to head to Santof Clausen with Axel following me.

We arrived an about 20 minutes later. We walked threw the door where we ran into Phil.

"Phil! My Yeti how's it going!" I asked

"Wurb buvel duf!" He said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" I said.

We walked away, once we were out of ear shot Axel asked. "What did he say?"

"Not a clue!" I said. He just laughed. "Come on this way!"

When we walked into the meeting room music started playing, like when they asked me to be a Guardian. I started laughing, Axels face was priceless! He regained his composer and slammed his staff on the ground and a blast of air blew everyone back.

"What the hell is going on?" Axel yelled. Everyone started grumbling (except Sandy!) and getting up.

"Jack did you not tell him why he is here?" North asked.

"No" I said with a smile. " I wanted to see how he would react!"

"Well aren't you the nicest best friend ever!" He pouted. "Someone give the gi-guy a prize!"

"Guys back up you might catch his sarcasm!" I said. North decided it time to introduce everyone.

"Well anyway Axel I'm am Santa Claus but everyone calls me North. Next to Jack with her fingers in his mouth is tooth. Tooth fingers out of!" He said pointing to Tooth.

"Sorry Jack! There still sparkling like freshly fallen snow!" She took her fingers out of my mouth. That women has a serious problem.

"Next to her her is Sandy!" Sandy waved. "And then it's Bunny!"

"'ello mate" Bunny said. Axel looked confused.

"One question, why are you named Bunny when your a kangaroo?"He asked. I'm loving him even more! I burst out laughing not just because of the question but of Bunny's face.

"FROST!" Bunny yelled. Why does he always think it's me? "YOU TOLD HIM TO SAY THAT DIDN'T YOU!" He had me up against a wall.

"No I swear I didn't!" I said. "Why would I tell someone to say that? Saying it, is half the fun of bugging you!"

"Fine!" He stalked off. Axel walked over.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"That's normal stuff between me and Bunny been going on since the blizzard of 68'." I said. "But he's like a brother, and if he knew I was you know he would definitely be overprotective!"

"K" We walked back over to the others.

"Jack would you like to ask him or I?" North asked.

"I will!" I walked over to Axel. "Axel we wish for you to become a Guardian!"

"Really you want me to be a Guardian?" He asked.

"Well Manny really chooses but if we were allowed to choose I would choose you!" I said.

"Well then alright!" He said smiling.

I walked over to get the book, and had a herd time lifting it. Dame this thing is heavy, Hard to think half of it is Bunnys 'How Not To Annoy Me' rules. I coughed dramaticly, for effect of course. "Axel we would like for y"Will you Axel Harvest vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, there hopes, there wishes and there dreams? For they are all we that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

"I will." There was a bright flash of light. How come I didn't get a bright flash of light when I took the oath? So unfair!


	6. Chapter 5

_**I do not own any of the awesome characters in Rise of the Guardians! Except Axel!**_

**Chapter 5**

Axel's P.O.V

"I will"

There was a flash of light. 'Does this always happen? I'll ask Jackie later, and why nobody knows she's a girl.'. The disappeared and in it's place were 3 adults and a little girl. One of the adults was an old man with a seriously long grey beard, it was like down to his knees. He also had a full head of grey hair that went down a little lower then his shoulders. He had on a long, weird, blue shiny rob were you couldn't see his feet. He had a staff that was as tall as him about "6'5, with an hour glass on top with the sand moving up.

The second adult was a middle aged man with short chocolate brown hair, with green eyes that looked like emeralds and a clean shaved face. He had smile lines, so he must smile a lot. 'Which means he can take a joke.'. He wore brown leather pants that went down to his ankles with a white blouse. He was about the same height as the old man probably "6'4. He was quite muscled like he spent his day hammering metal all day.

The next adult was a tall women she had long blond hair that was in a braid that went down to the middle of her back, with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a long white dress with a brown leather vest. She was about 5'6 and skinny, she was beautiful. She looked a lot like Jackie. 'Weird'

Next was a little girl she looked a bout 8 with chocolate brown shoulder length hair and same colour eyes. She wore a brown leather skirt and shirt, and had no shoes. She looked small for her age but I'm sure she'll sprout up soon. 'they all look so familiar.'

"EMMA!" Everyone turned to Jackie who looked like she was about to cry.

"JACK!" The little girl ran over to Jackie and jumped into her arms. The other Guardians looked at them as if they were the weirdest thing ever. 'Have they looked at themselves lately?'

"Eh' mate, who's the sheila?" Bunny asked. Jackie just looked up blushing, like she just came back to earth. 'She's so cute when she blushes.'

"Oh, um, this is my little sister."? Jackie answered. "And I think those two are my parents."

"Indeed they are" An old voice answered.

"FATHER TIME!" Santa Claus bellowed. "I's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you as well North." Father Time laughed. "But I have a reason for coming here today. Why don't we retire to the living room and talk while jack, Jack's family and Axel catch up." The Guardians, minus Jack and Axel, and Father Time left the room.

"Jacklyn is that really you?" Jacks mother asked. " You to Axel?"

"Ya mama it's me" Jackie said. "And how do you know Axel?"

"Yeah how do you know me?" I asked. 'Seriously I only met Jackie for 285 years and I didn't even know she had a family!'

"Hun he lived with us when you both were still a-a-alive." She stuttered at the end.

"What?" I asked. "I don't know any of you except Jackie."

"What are you talking about sweety?" Jacks mom asked. "You lived with us for 10 years. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, shit, Axel I'm so sorry." Jack said.

"Language Jacklyn!" Jackie's mother screeched.

"I completely forgot to tell you! Before we became spirits we were humans, we had families and friends, and people could see us and not walk through us." Explained Jackie. "I didn't even know until the Guardians told last year, I lost all my memories."

"What do you mean hun?"

Jackie explained to them what had happened when she woke up from the lake, she told me this story before and even then when she describe when she went into the town, she always had that sad look on her face. Just then I realized that i had done the same thing, the cold awful feeling you get when someone walks threw you. When she finished her story I went and decided to tell them about how I woke up one night behind a fallen tree, and how i found my staff with the charms, and going to the village. It wasn't as exciting as Jackie's, close very close, but wasn't.

"oh you poor kids! That long with out any contact!" ?Jack's mom was crying all over her husbands shoulder.

"Mama were fine now, you don't need to cry." Jackie reassured her mother. Her mom finally stopped crying and asked a question that was on all there minds.

"Jackie, honey why do you look like a boy?" Everyone had there eyes on her. She sighed and took off her wig her long hair flowed free. You know those moments were everything goes into slow mode and all you see is her? That's what just happened, all I think about was how beautiful she was. I must have zoned out because they all were staring at me, well Jackie was blushing and smiling. 'hehehe preeeettyy!' I coughed awkwardly and said. "You were saying Jackie?"

"As I was saying Mother Natures a mean person!"Jack pouted. "She got mad at me and turned me into a girl for 284 years I just turned back 2 days ago."

"No wonder I could never find you!"I yelled.

"Yes and I'm sorry for not telling you but I was embarrassed." she said, she looked like she was about to cry. "but you guys can't tell the others, I'm want to do it but I don't know how."

"Oh Honey! We'll stay quite but they deserve to know." Jackie's mom said, she's gotta be the sweetest person ever.

"Ya I know but, how do I tell them?"

"Tell who what?"


End file.
